Back to you
by FirstupLastdown
Summary: Finding themselves separated. Will they be able to save their marriage or has too much damage be done?
1. Chapter 1

_BREAKING NEWS: CELEBRITY POWER COUPLE QUINN FABRAY LOPEZ AND SANTANA LOPEZ HAVE SEPARATED_

Santana just stared at her tv screen and watched the entertainment reporters mouths move while catching her phone screen light up out of the corner of her eye.

 _"This rumor has been running around the Hollywood scene for awhile ever since Santana was seen entering a hotel on the West Hollywood side with a bag."_

Santana rolled her eyes when she heard her wife's ringtone cut through the talking tv.

"...hey" Santana spoke quietly into the phone

"Who did you tell?"

"No one "

"Santana."

"Do you really think that little of me, to think that I would leak that we separated? Quinn that's ridiculous." Santana spoke sternly

"Well someone did"

"And your first guess was me? That's low Quinn even if you are mad at me for whatever the reason is today"

Santana heard Quinn sigh over the phone

"Sorry"

"It's alright. Look Quinn I didn't do it. I'm not going to fight with you. I already sent a email to both of our agents telling them to try to get ahead of it and to ignore questions until we say something to them directly."

"Okay. Thanks. " Quinn said quietly

"Since I've got you on the phone, I won't be anywhere on social media for a while. I plan on going home for a few weeks. Just in case you wanted to jump down my throat, accuse or blame me again for nothing. I'll still be available by phone and I'll check my email every day"

"Santana I said I was sorry."

"Uh huh. Yeah I heard that before and now look where we're at."

"I got to go. Filming is starting again." Quinn said

Santana sat defeated as the "I love you Quinn" was met with a click of the phone hanging up. Scrolling through her phone Santana continued to send her mom a text message.

"I'll meet you guys in Florida. I'm heading to the airport now."

"Good. You work to hard. See you in a few hours. Love you Mija"

Santana smiled sending a follow up text to her mom about her flight details. Santana called a cab and made her way to the lobby of the hotel she was currently in praying no one saw her leave this one. With a final call her agent about setting up studio time while she was in Florida Santana hopped in the cab and headed to the airport.

* * *

Quinn found her self sitting watching her tv that was showing pictures of her and Santana alone at separate events through out the last few months while ignoring the reporters who were trying to piece together what went wrong and where. Turning to her sister Quinn spoke "I can't believe we're at this point."

"I'm sorry. Did your agent release anything yet?"

"Yeah I talked to Santana. She said she talked to both agents and that they were putting out statements with the usual "respect their privacy during this time" blah blah blah nonsense. She said she didn't leak anything then promptly told me she was going "dark" on her social media accounts while she's vacationing in the Keys with her family." Quinn sighed before continuing "its just this couldn't have come at a worse time, her new albums coming out my movie is coming out. It's just bad timing all the way around."

"Do you thing you'll be able to patch things up?" Frannie asked

"She would like to think so, but right it's nothing but fighting and accusations. From my eyes I don't think we'll make it." Quinn groaned in frustration "I. Hate. This."

* * *

Putting her shades on before walking through the airport exit Santana smiled as she seen her mom standing by her car with wide open arms waiting for a hug.

"I missed you so much Mija." Maribel grabbed Santana's face and kissed her cheek

"Ma. Not in public"

"I'm your mother. I will do what I want. Get in the car"

Santana rolled her eyes and get into the front seat.

"Did you leave or did Quinn?" Maribel asked no sooner than she heard the passenger side car door shut.

"Straight to the point today apparently" Santana mumbled "Quinn left."

Maribel reached over squeezed Santana's shoulder signaling her to continue "unless you want everyone listening you have 30 minutes to talk uninterrupted"

Rolling her eyes Santana continued "I left the house. I've been staying a hotel. We had been fighting constantly. I had zero clue why I legitimately thought I had done something like murder someone with the way Quinn has been picking fights left and right, like one day I walked in the door and everything changed. It was like the Cold War in the house. Found out why too"

Maribel looked over at Santana hearing the sadness in her daughters voice broke her heart.

"Why Mija?"

"She kissed somebody else. Was trying to hide it felt guilty and just started picking fights." Santana closed her eyes and rested her head against the window.

"Do you know the story behind the kiss?"

"She was drunk out partying, while I was touring. Got the picture and everything, while I was on the bus on the way to my final show. She was out with friends and cast mates I believe. I'm sure they had something to with the blackout drunkenness that occurred."

"Mija"

"So I've been staying in a hotel until she apologizes. Im only staying on the hotel because the atmosphere in the house is hostile. I was tired of walking of walking on egg shells."

"Sounds like your running to me Mija. You know better than to run Santana." Maribel said while waiting for the garage door to her house to open.

"I'm trying to be the bigger person here mom, I refuse to let my wife stay in a hotel, I was raised better than that you know" Santana said grabbing her bags ready to jump out the car and find her dad.

"One more question honey, are you divorcing?"

Santana looked back at her mom

"I'm not signing anything. The only way she's getting a divorce from me is if I die."

"You'll two will get through this. Promise. Now let's go find your dad and siblings. I'm surprised the house is still standing" Maribel squeezed her daughters shoulder one last time before following her daughter into the house.

* * *

Santana was sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen when her dad walked in.

"Santana!"

"Hola Papi!" Came out muffled as she was bear hugged by her dad.

"Just know I'm always your corner no matter what love. And I wrote a song for you, us, whoever" Santana's father Antonio said

"Thanks dad." Santana smiled brightly "well look at it later promise"

"Awesome, I bought some recording equipment that your mom doesn't know about." Antonio whispered quietly, hearing a door shut "Now get off the counter before the other two come in here and accuse me of playing favorites" Antonio said while smacking Santana's knee

Santana laughed and hopped off the counter

"Cam and I already know it's Tonio" and sprinted out of the room laughing at the "I don't have a favorite!" That followed her out.

* * *

"are you divorcing?" Quinn sat in thought as her sister asked the golden question

"Probably" Quinn closing her eyes trying to keep the tears from falling

Santana stared at her sister Camilla when she asked if she was getting divorced.

"No." Santana said and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

_Everything's gonna be alright_

 _Is gonna be alright, is gonna be alright_

 _Everything's gonna be alright_

 _Is gonna be alright, is gonna be alright_

Santana smiled taking the headphone off one ear and pressing the speaker button on the console in front of her

"Daddio I think we have a hit!"

"I knew we could make something from this" Antonio announced walking through the door going into where Santana was sitting

"Yeah, all we gotta do is add some finishing touches and I'll send it to Mikey back in LA." Santana said looking at her dad

"You gonna add it to your new album?"

"The world will not know what to do with international recording artist Antonio Lopez and arguably the biggest name in music right now Santana Lopez on the same track... of course I'm gonna add it to the album! I needed one more single off of it and this. This song is it!" Santana exclaimed turning back around to mess with some buttons

"I know I may be "retired" but I appreciate it Mija" Antonio said standing up kissing the top of Santana's head and walking out of the room.

* * *

" _It's gonna be alright"_

 _That is the newest single from Santana Lopez featuring her father Antonio Lopez. You know Dave it's great to hear Antonio's voice again on the radio waves._

Upon hearing the new song Quinn grabbed her phone

" _Congrats on the new single! It sounded great"_

" _Thanks. All credit goes to dad"_

Staring at the picture on the screen of her phone. It shows a happy couple. Santana has her arm around Quinn's shoulder pulling Quinn into her kissing the side of her head and Quinn grinning like there's no tomorrow. Quinn sighs. "How the hell did we get to this point?"

Calling her sister "hey do you wanna go shopping?"

"Great I'll pick you up in twenty"

* * *

Sitting around the table at a restaurant her family always frequents Santana sighs when she's sees her picture next to Quinns on the "Celebrity's who visit here wall." Among the many celebrity pictures they put theirs next to each other

"Still wanting to be separated?" Santana hears whispered into her ear. Turning her head towards the voice Santana is now face to face with her brother, Tonio.

"First why are you sitting this close to me? Second, back up and third the business isn't yours butt out" Santana said shoving her brother back into the chair he was leaning out of

"Don't touch me"

"You touched me first"

"I did not"

"Did so"

"KIDS!" A loud whisper caught their attention both heads whipped towards their mothers voice and both sat looking guilty.

"She start- ugh" Santana smirked as her elbow make contact with her brothers ribs causing her mom to roll her eyes and sigh "seriously I just want one uneventful dinner where my children act like theyre grown adults. Is that to much to ask?"

Maribel rolled her eyes when she heard four different voices mutter a "yes". Laughing "You guys all suck" smiling at the laughs of her family.

"I don't know Papi. According to the radio stations. Songs a hit. It'll be number 1 by Saturday."

"Pfft number one by tonight" Antonio replied with a shoulder shrug

"How's work going?" Santana asks turning the conversation to her siblings

"The firm just promoted me to partner so things are going great!" Cam announced clapping her hands together excitedly not caring who turned to look at the loudness

"Oh yeah work is great. I love it" Tonio said annoyed "I love running errands for my sister" causing Santana to burst out laughing. "He's my intern" Cam said shrugging her shoulders

"It cant possibly be that bad Ton-" Santana was cut off by her mom screaming her dads name. Whipping her head around Santana sees he father on the floor of the restaurant. And suddenly everything is happening in slow motion a random person is yelling and performing cpr, the flashing lights of the ambulance pulling up and their rush to get to the hospital.

* * *

"Hey frannie! I'm here" Quinn announces walking theough her sister front door

"Quinn! What are you doing here?! Didnt you see the news!?" Frannie yelled while running into the living where Quinn was waiting.

"Uh were we're going shopping I thought? What happened? Why are you freaking out?" Quinn asked

"Look!" Frannie yelled turning on and point to the tv

" _BREAKING NEWS: international recording artist Antonio Lopez has died. His family spokes person just announced. The family request everyone respect their privacy during this time. They also thank everyone for their love and support during this difficult times"_

"...you're lying. This is a lie! I literally just heard him on the radio" Quinn said getting her phone to call her wife.

" _Hey you've reached Santana sorry I missed you. I'll call back later."_

Quinn tried two more times only to be met with same voicemail recording. She even attempted to call her mother in law, brother and sister in law only to be once again met by the same result. A voicemail.

"I need to get to the airport. I gotta go to Florida."

"I'll drive you there"

* * *

Quinn basically sprinted through the airport, not caring who she knocked over or in to, to get to the rental car stand as fast as she could so she could get the first car possible. Avoiding the paparazzi was much easier said than done because of the news about her father in law and them expecting her to be at the airports.

Waiting for the car Quinn tried her wife's phone once again. This time leaving a voicemail after the beep

"Tana it's Quinn. I'm on my way to your parents house right now. Please let me know where your at, I love you"

* * *

Standing outside her in laws house, Quinn knocked on the door and waited. About to knock again Quinn jumped slightly when the door opened and a body fell into hers, her arms instantly wrapping around the body.

Getting both bodies inside proved to be a bit difficult but once inside Quinn slammed her back against the door and slid down the door with the body she was holding trying to sooth the sobs coming from the body.

"Shh. Honey I'm right here." Whispered Quinn. The fists clenching the sides of her shirt clenched harder.

"I'm right here honey. I've got you" whispered Quinn pushing her wife's hair away from her face and kissing the side of her head.

"I'm so sorry honey. I love you and Im not going anywhere" Quinn whispers quietly into her wife's ear while holding her tight against her body and rubbing her back while letting her own tears fall from her eyes

 _Everything's gonna be alright_

 _Is gonna be alright, is gonna be alright_

 _Everything's gonna be alright_

 _Is gonna be alright, is gonna be alright_

* * *

 _Song mention: Everything gonna be alright by David Lee Murphy and Kenny Chesney_


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn was sitting on the stairs leading to the beach on the back patio watching the ocean waves crash into the beach with her hands wrapped around a coffee mug trying to fend off the brisk morning ocean air, gripping the mug a little tighter when she heard the sliding door open

"Morning Quinn" Quinn released the breath she didn't realize she was holding

"Hey.. you can sit next to me I won't bite" Quinn said scooting over so Cam could sit next to her on the stairs.

"Thanks" Cam said resting her head on Quinn's shoulder.

Clearing her throat Cam spoke up

"Quinn you know you can't just come around when things get bad."

Sighing staring straight ahead "I know. I wasn't planning on coming but I couldn't not come ya know"

"I know. Can I ask why you two separated? I mean I heard Tana's but not yours"

Resting her head on Cams, Quinn starts

"Have you ever felt stuck? Or like you missed out on something? We've been together since junior year of college. We married young. I mean we're only 26. I just felt like I missed out on something I don't know what. I made a mistake. And it bit me in the ass."

Sitting up "I'm gonna tell you something Quinn" Cam continued "you make that girls world spin. She's doesn't care, she knows you two married young but the last thing she wants is for you to feel stuck. I remember when she came home for some break during your freshman year. She came busting in my room and proclaimed she found the girl she was going to marry"

Quinn laughed "Yeah she was in my group for every group project, it didn't matter if the professor assigned them or not she would always switch with someone"

"Quinn what I'm trying to say is that she'll forgive you all you gotta do is say your sorry. Santana always wants the best for you. I never thought I would ever be jealous of my little sister but I'm totally jealous of how she treats you, like I wish my husband would take hints and treat me like a queen."

Pulling her phone out of her pocket "Speaking of the devil my husband and heathens are on their way here I'm gonna go shower" Cam said standing up

"Oh and Quinn, let her come home"

"I never asked her to leave" Quinn said confused

"Then ask her to come back home. Start with I'm sorry, I love you and come back home" Cam smiled and headed back inside.

Pulling her own phone out of her pocket Quinn scrolled through her social media feeds sighing she put her phone back in her pocket put her coffee cup down and started walking towards the ocean trying to clear her head.

* * *

After waking up and realizing that last few days were not a nightmare, Santana sighs and starts to get ready for day. Hearing the slight ring of her computer from wherever it was hiding she grabs it and answers the call.

"Hey Mikey, hang on I'm gonna go outside" Santana said.

Settling in her chair at the patio table

"What's up?" Santana asks

"Your song with you dad has hit number one on the charts and is the best selling single this year so far." Mikey, Santana's manger says

Smiling slightly "that's great news, although it's number one for some of the wrong reasons besides it being a good song"

"Yeah. Also the label needs you to finish picking the songs for the new album"

"Okay, I'll sen..." stopping because she hears footsteps Santana looks up and is greeted with the hazel eyes she fell in love with and her smile falters a little, returning her attention to Mikey as Quinn takes an empty seat across the table

"Mikey do me a favor. Take one hundred percent of the money the single sells and give it to charities and foundations that help families with someone with heart problems. "

"Are you sure?" Mikey asks

"Positive. I'll get you a final list for the album by the end of the night, along with the cover art I want used. Deal?" Santana says

"Deal! I'll talk at you later Lopez!"

"Bye Mikey"

* * *

Breaking the silence Santana says "I'm not signing any divorce papers."

"I wasnt going to ask you to sign anything" Quinn replied back while pulling her knees to her chest and staring out at the water.

"Whatd Mikey want?"

"Nothing just album stuff"

"Mm"

After a few minutes of silence and listening to the keys on Santanas laptop click Quinn looks at her wife and finally asks "how'd we get to this spot?"

Sighing Santana looks up from the screen and stares at Quinn's eyes "well someone somewhere somehow told you I cheated on you... you then actually cheated on me.. then accused me of cheating.. and then you flew off the handle when I accidentally dropped a bowl and cut my hand open.. the cut healed great by the way only needed 4 stitches" Santana said looking at the slight scar on her right hand then continued "and I moved out and now we're here at a stand still where we're both walking on egg shells around each other"

Quinn pulled her knees closer to her chest , rested her head on them and closed her eyes to stop the tears. "I'm sorry"

The sniffling brought Santana back to the reality Santana looked back at Quinn who had since pulled her hood up over her head and was hiding her face in her knees.

Getting up Santana made her way around the table and took a seat on a footstool and pulled it up to the chair Quinn was sitting in.

Putting her hands around Quinn's legs she rubbed her thumbs back and forth "Quinn" she whispered. She was met with broken hazel eyes that she hated seeing. Seeing the hurt and brokenness in Quinn's eyes hurt Santana to her core. If there is anything in the world Santana can't stand, it's seeing Quinn in this position.

"Tell me what's going on honey. This isn't like you" Santana squeezed her hands around Quinn's legs lightly, nudging her wife to open up.

Leaning forward Santana rests her face against Quinn's legs so when Quinn looks up all she'll see is Santana's eyes.

"Quinn" leaving a light kiss against Quinn's legs Santana spoke again "I'm not leaving this spot till you talk. I'll stay right here all night"

Santana rests her face back against Quinn's legs, smiling slightly when she felt a warm sleeved hand wrap around her one of hers . "I love you Quinn, I'm not going anywhere. I meant forever when I said it"

"I'm so sorry Santana" Quinn whispered horsley


End file.
